


I Know You Know That I Like You

by Splashy



Series: Songfics [8]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Oh would you beSo kindAs to fall in love with me, you seeI’m tryingI know you know that I like youBut that’s not enough





	I Know You Know That I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> we love some useless pining gays, yeah?
> 
> ok i know i've written a songfic to this song before but it was for be more chill. also this fic is better. i dont really like how i did the bmc one sdfghjkl
> 
> anyway enjoy some bookverse fluff

_I have a question_  
_It might seem strange_  
_How are your lungs?_  
_Are they in pain?_

Glinda looked over at Elphaba. Lately, she had started to realize that she’s been developing...feelings for her. Feelings that were more than friendship. Feelings that..well, that scared her.

She had no idea if Elphaba felt the same. Really, why would she? For one, Elphaba had never given the notion that she had ever experienced anything like this. Who’s to say that would change now? 

Still, she can’t help but wonder. _Does_ she? Are her lungs aching every time she looks at Glinda? Does her chest hurt?

_'Cause mine are aching_  
_Think I know why_  
_I kinda like it though_  
_You wanna try?_

Because Glinda’s does. It’s a physical ache, and it happens every time she gets too close to Elphaba. Or even just by looking at her. She’s painfully aware of it, but even so...perhaps it’s not that bad?

She kinda likes it, in fact. And she wonders if Elphaba would ever be willing to consider the notion of the two of them, together…

_Oh would you be_  
_So kind_  
_As to fall in love with me, you see_  
_I’m trying_  
_I know you know that I like you_  
_But that’s not enough_

It’s a bright spring day, near the end of their second year at Shiz, and the group of friends - Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Crope, Tibbett, and Nessa (with Nanny in tow) - have decided to go on a picnic. They’ve set up a few blankets together, and Glinda finds herself laying on one, her head in Elphaba’s lap.

With one hand, Elphaba is running her fingers through Glinda’s golden locks while holding a book with the other. Glinda is dozing in and out of sleep. She’s in a half-asleep state when she comes to a realization that jolts her awake.

She really, really likes Elphaba. Perhaps even more than that. There’s nowhere else she’d rather be than here, with Elphaba nearby. She opens her eyes and lifts her head, looking around. She seems Crope and Tibbett running around, dipping into the water from the canal a few times, Fiyero watching them. Nessa is lying on her back, her eyes closed, probably sleeping with Nanny nearby.

Glinda tilts her head so she can look up at Elphaba. The questioning concern she can see in Elphaba’s dark eyes sets her heart racing. 

_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love_  
_I think it’s only fair_  
_There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere_  
_Wanna share?_

And then Glinda remembers the realization she had just moments earlier and her face heats up. She quickly turns away and stands, running her hands over her dress to get any dust off, refusing to look at Elphaba for as long as she can stand.

Which isn’t very long. She accidentally makes eye contact with her and can only stand it for a second before she looks away, quickly mumbles some excuse about needing to get ready for a class, and hurries away.

Her excuse is a total lie, and Elphaba surely knows it. She has plenty of time to get ready. A part of her hopes Elphaba follows her, but from the lack of footsteps nearby Glinda knows she hasn’t. So she just quickly goes to their room.

_'Cause I like you_  
_But that’s not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love with me_

As Glinda steps into their room, she finds herself just wishing she had the courage to tell Elphaba. Even if she didn’t feel the same, it would still be good to just say it. Wouldn’t it?

She thought she would’ve been content with just liking Elphaba and not having it reciprocated, but that’s no longer proving true. She wants _more._ She wants Elphaba. But who’s to say Elphaba would even feel the same way? She’d never shown that she does. Or at least, not as far as Glinda recalls.

She flops down onto her bed and attempts to resist the urge to cry at the thought of Elphaba never feeling the same was she does for her.

_Let's write a story_  
_Be in my book_  
_You’ve got to join me on my page_  
_At least take a look_

It’s a few days later, and Glinda and Elphaba are in their room. The incident of just a few days ago was never brought up, and Glinda is scared to do so. She suspects Elphaba is too. 

Glinda has her sketchbook out and has been doodling for a couple of hours now, unsure of what to draw. She stares down at the blank paper before an idea comes to mind. She quickly sets about sketching it.

It’s not until later that she realizes she’s drawn Elphaba, hunched over in her bed with a book close to her face. She looks up at the real Elphaba, in a similar pose, before her eyes flick back down to her drawing and she smiles softly.

Elphaba calls out to her, wondering what she’s looking at to bring such a look on her face. Glinda looks up, startled. She hesitates before slowly turning the sketchpad around, allowing Elphaba to look at it.

_Oh, where are your manners?_  
_You need some time?_  
_Let’s swap chests today_  
_That might help you decide_

Elphaba is silent, which causes Glinda to grow anxious. She’s shown her drawings to Elphaba before, but they were mostly architectural drawings, with a few actual people here and there. But they were never of Elphaba, usually Crope or Tibbett, either of which were always happy to pose for her. She’s nervous to see what Elphaba’s reaction to having been drawn is.

Elphaba is stunned, but she snaps out of it with a scoff at the drawing, a light rolling of her eyes, and turns back to her book. Glinda looks down, resisting the urge to tear the paper out and crumble it up and throw it away.

She misses the blush dusting across Elphaba’s cheeks.

_Oh would you be_  
_So kind_  
_As to fall in love with me, you see_  
_I’m trying_  
_I know you know that I like you_  
_But that’s not enough_

The summer between their second and third year has arrived, and Glinda was going back home. Elphaba had come to escort her to the train. Things had grown a little awkward between them, with Glinda's ever growing crush and Elphaba...well, being Elphaba. But as they came to the realization that they would not see each other for a few months, they set that aside and Elphaba gathered Glinda into her arms.

They were nearly clinging to each other. Elphaba pulled away first and promised to write, and Glinda promised the same in return. They pulled the other close again and Glinda buried her face into Elphaba’s neck. She didn’t want to leave.

_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love_  
_I think it’s only fair_  
_There’s gotta be some butterflies somewhere_  
_Wanna share?_

The train whistled, preparing to leave soon, and the two admitted it was time to go. Glinda smiled at Nessa and Nanny, at the boys who had come with to wish her off, and finally at Elphaba. The smile directed her way was much softer.

And with that, she stepped onto the train, immediately rushing to a window seat - it was a miracle she got one, given how long it had taken her to finally get on the train - stared out after them, keeping her eyes mainly on Elphaba. She waved, and they all waved back as the train started to move.

Once they were out of sight, she faced forward and immediately wished she was back already, in Elphaba’s arms.

At least she’d have the letters for now.

_'Cause I like you_  
_But that’s not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love with me_  
_Oh_

Throughout the summer, the two wrote endless letters to each other. It was something either one looked forward to immensely each day. The highlight of the entire trip. Sure, Glinda was glad to be back with her parents again, but it felt off. Almost like she was a stranger in her own home.

Shiz had become a better home than here. Elphaba was at Shiz.

She can’t wait until she can go back and see Elphaba again. And Nessa, and Nanny, and all the boys, of course. But mostly Elphaba. She smiles at the thought. Looking through the letters - she plans on keeping every single one - it almost seems like Elphaba feels the same way as she does. There’s no way to tell for sure, of course - not unless she brings it up, which she does not plan to - but the letters were...rather affectionate. Each one moreso than the last, until they have Glinda beaming in her room, imagining what it would be like if Elphaba were here with her, speaking to her the same way she does in her letters.

She can’t wait until she can go back. It’s been much too long.

_Oh, do me a favor_  
_Can your heart rate rise a little?_  
_Do me a favor_  
_Can your heart rate rise a little?_

Glinda steps off the train at the end of the summer, immediately looking around for Elphaba and the others. It doesn’t take long to find her as she sticks out like a sore thumb. As soon as she locks eyes with her she’s rushing over, nearly knocking people over in her haste to be near Elphaba again.

Elphaba’s arms open as she nears and she practically leaps into them, throwing her arms around her and pressing her face into Elphaba’s neck, just as she did when she left early that summer. Elphaba’s arms are around her and her chin rests on the top of Glinda’s head.

Glinda smiles, deciding this is the best place to be. 

_(ooh)_  
_Oh do me a favor_  
_Can your heart rate rise a little?_  
_(ooh)_  
_Do me a favor_

Later, they find themselves back in their room. Back to being a little awkward now, they stare at each other from near across the entire room.

Eventually, Glinda can’t take being so far away from Elphaba anymore - not after having already been so far for months - and rushes across the room, quickly holding Elphaba close again. Elphaba’s arms go back around her, and Glinda grins.

She’s the first to pull away, unable to resist for much longer. Slowly, softly, her hand reaches up to cup the side of Elphaba’s face. Brown eyes stare down at her, confused but also knowing. There’s no denying it, not anymore.

She reaches up and kisses Elphaba. Only a clock tick passes before Elphaba is kissing her back, and she finds herself positively grinning into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i have started to actually become organized with my fics! meaning i now have a list and will be working through them one by one. expect (hopefully) more stuff soon! got a bunch of songfics comin through first


End file.
